Of Weddings, Waging Wars, and Wrangles
by Artemis Hunt
Summary: FIFTH IN OF ALLITERATIONS SERIES. Lily and James are finally getting married and are blissfully happy, but will the war against Voldemort and fights with family, especially one sister of Lily's, wrentch this happy couple away from the wedding they deserve


**Reviewers deserve an award…but all I can give is my biggest thanks! Crystal, ****notbiobuddyanymorebutstill 3ya, cMEk, believeinmagic14 are all awesome!**

**However I would like to take one second to poke the finger of shame at the people who favorite or alert a story without reviewing! It hurts my feelings… which isn't very nice so be a doll and just drop a quick "It's good." Or "Go back to writing in a hole!" You can even copy paste those directly into the box! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this…I wish I did, but the shooting star seems to be broken right now.**

**CAUTION! DO NOT READ UNTIL HAVE READ A/N BELOW!!!!**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is the FIFTH in the Of Alliterations series…if you have not read Of Snow, Snowshoeing, and Snogging, Of Tests, Tricks, and Turning Points, Of Dates, Drama, and Dilemmas, and Of Engagements, Employments, and Endangerments (preferably in that order), then DO NOT READ THIS (yet)!! Thank-you and enjoy!**

**Of Weddings, Waging Wars, and Wrangles**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Lily felt as though her head was going to explode. She couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough, and was certainly wrong for the job. Why had she signed up to do this?

_Because it is necessary to find the perfect wedding dress and Alice has very good connections…. _Lily reminded herself yet again. _Also it is necessary for the dress to fit, therefore I need to be here to try them on._

" Lily!" An annoyingly happy voice called out, " I've found the _perfect _dress. You'll look simply smashing in it!" Lily strained another smile, and accepted the enormous ball of lace and fabric that the sales women claimed was a dress.

Alice looked over from the counter where she was arguing to get a larger discount. Her eyes widened to an inhuman amount and she shook her head in disgust.

" No, no! That's all wrong for her!" said Alice, pulling the atrocity from Lily's grateful arms, " We've decided to go with something elegant and simple to match her petit figure."

"You know what?" Lily interrupted before the insulted sales assistant could retaliate, " I think I'm a bit tired for today…and James and I wanted to go over the seating arrangement for the diner."

The pair made their way to the door, Alice still muttering about the "decrease in _actually helpful_ sales clerks. As they stepped out into the crisp fall air Lily inhaled deeply, trying to rid her lungs of the perfumed store air.

" Sorry Lils." Alice said, her expressive brown eyes fermenting the statement, " I really thought they would be good…"

" It's alright Alice." Replied Lily, pulling her maid of honor into a one armed hug as they strolled down Diagon Alley. On their left was Flourish and Blotts, Lily's favorite store. She loved the musty smell that immediately implied volumes of knowledge waiting to be discovered.

" I wouldn't have known where to start with all of this!" Exaggerating, Lily threw her arms around, counting off all of the things that Alice had set into motion.

" Who knew that we needed to pick out a venue for the wedding practically as soon as James proposed? And that there needed to be a _colour _theme? I honestly thought I just showed up in a dress, James would rent a tuxedo and the whole thing would be done!" Alice giggled.

" Alright…as a thank-you for putting up with me throwing dresses at you all day, lets go get you a book from Flourish." Alice smiled, " I promise it won't be even remotely wedding related!" Lily flashed a bright smile in return.

" Now this is what my idea of a shopping trip is!"

Pulling open the door, Lily smiled at the light twinkle of the bells that rang to sound any entering or leaving. It was one of her favorite sounds because it meant she was within arms length of thousands of books.

Right on cue, Lily felt her hands inching to hold the oldest, most interesting volume she could find.

But at the same time she felt the odd prickling of an enemy being near. Their Auror training had taught Lily and Alice not to ignore this because they were usually right.

Looking at each other, the pair slowly glanced around the store and tightened their wand grips.

" My my…" A drawling, all too familiar voice said, " Mudblood and her little blood traitor friend, but where are the knights in shinning armor? Hope they haven't died. Actually I shouldn't lie…"

" Sod off _Malfoy_." Lily spat.

" Is the Mudblood angry?" sneered Lucius.

" Yes she is because you're stinking up the room and we'd rather not smell like _Eau de Traitor_." Alice snarled, moving closer to Lily.

" Traitor?" Lucius asked sarcastically, " Now that's a harsh word." Lowering his voice he continued.

" Plus you can't be a traitor to a cause you don't believe in…therefore I am no traitor. Merely a faithful _supporter_…."

" Who deserves to rot in hell." Said Lily, her eyes flashing dangerously, " Don't lie to us… we know you were at that Muggle torturing last week. Probably leading the pack of bastards hiding behind your masks, too afraid to be public about what you support."

Lucius swept closer to Lily, trying to intimidate her with proximity. Instead she drew herself to a full five foot six inches and threw her chin up.

" Don't be mistaken, Ms. Evans…" Lucius hissed, " I am _very _public about my position. Unfortunately, at this time the fools who run the magical community think that we are wrong, so for nowwe must…_conceal_ ourselves for the purpose of continuing our livelihoods." Leering at Lily, Lucius took half a step back, still far too close for Lily's liking but she refused to back up and appease him.

" But you'll be the _first _I call when we go public, and that might be quite soon…you _Aurors_ may soon find yourselves with your hands full" Lucius reached out and stroked her face demeaningly.

Snapping her right hand up, Lily slapped his hand away and poked her wand directly into his chest.

" If you ever touch me again…" Lily quietly threatened, " You will find your self missing a hand and another part dear to Narcissa, or does she ever see it…?"

Smirking, Lucius moved her wand away and swept his eyes over her one more disturbing time before leaving the shop.

Shaken, Alice turned to Lily.

" Perhaps we should just go home, I don't feel like looking at books." Lily muttered as they left the store, the bell having a more ominous ringing sound after the door shut. Somehow it sounded more like a funeral bell then a twinkling toll.

" There's no need to mention this to Frank or James." Said Alice distractedly and Lily nodded. She could only imagine James' fury and Frank quiet plans to murder Lucius.

Lily shook her head. _Neither of those would come to a good end… its best we keep it to ourselves._

Walking down the now empty street, Lily wondered if James had any, _encounters_, he was keeping from her to protect her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, so we can't put your uncle next to your sister because he will…?" James called out.

" Ask her when Vernon is giving birth considering that he is 'showing and must be far along'!" Lily replied, sticking her head out of the kitchen as James roared with laugher.

" Alright then its settled, he'll be near us for the night!"

Laughing, Lily strode into the living room of their apartment, curling up on the couch next to her fiancé.

Snuggling closer, Lily rested her head on his shoulder and scanned the almost finalized seating plan.

" Alright…I think we've officially finished!" James said enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around Lily.

" No family skeletons in your closet?" Lily teased having had many… _dilemmas _about where to put her rather dysfunctional family, even just the small portion she was able to invite because they knew of her being a witch. It seemed that the only people everyone liked were her parents.

" Hmmm…" James thought while closing his eyes and stretching like a cat.

" Well there's my cousin Arthur who chose to give up his part of the Potter fortune and become a Buddhist monk." Lily whipped her head around.

" Seriously?" She laughed, imagining a James look alike in an orange robe avoiding an ant as to not hurt any living being. It was a difficult thing.

" Well we were always very, _different_, as children." James smirked.

" Meaning that you would terrorize anyone unfortunate enough to come across you and he wouldn't?"

" Something like that." Replied James, pulling Lily onto his lap. She smiled, loving nights like these where they were alone with nothing to do but sit with each other, among _other _activities.

" Potter fortune you say." Lily asked in a wise voice, " And this would be the fortune that enables your parents to live in that small, although quite lovely, house on the shore?" The couple had stayed with them for a few days after the engagement. It was a quaint house…but Lily found herself wishing for a bit more room to spread herself out and not run into a person all the time. She was still embarrassed by the many encounters they had had while trying to share one bathroom between four people.

" Yeah…they choose that." James said, detangling himself to go get a drink of water from the kitchen, " But we actually own the whole lake…" Lily's eyes bugged from her head.

" The _lake_!?"

" Yeah, it was our summer home when I was a kid." James called out, banging around in the cabinets, " Lovely change from the estate…now _that _is the definition of too Victorian for a five year old boy.

Lily came into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. James said this all so calmly, as if it was normal to have _a lake and an estate_. As well as a fortune to distribute.

" So… you're not joking about this?" Lily asked.

James shook his head while drinking, causing half of the water to fall on his shirt. Laughing Lily grabbed a dishtowel and tried to mop up some of it.

" Well, that's an interesting enough skeleton, although I imagine the skeleton is made out of gold wire." She teased.

" You don't care that I didn't tell you before?" James inquired, as he stilled her cleaning hands and searched her face. Lily just smiled.

" It doesn't make a difference on our relationship so why should I?"

James visibly relaxed and replied, " 'Cause Sirius is a prat and claimed that all women want to know _everything _about a man and get upset when they don't…" Lily laughed again and smacked James' shoulder with the towel.

" Considering Sirius' record with women…you should carefully consider the advice you're getting from him."

James smiled and pulled Lily in for a kiss.

_Clearly he's been worried about this. _Lily thought, smiling as she remembered wondering whether James had secrets from her. _If this is the worst one he ever has…I'll be very happy._

As he pulled away, James leaned his forehead against Lily and bit his lip in the adorable way he did when he was concerned.

" Speaking of skeletons…are you sure that your sister will be coming to the wedding?"

Lily stiffened, but didn't pull away, knowing that it wasn't James' fault her sister was a horrible biased person who had never accepted Lily as a witch.

When they were small children they were very close…but as they grew up, they grew apart. By the time Lily was eleven the gap was almost to wide to cross, and the letter from Hogwarts wrenched the gap apart forever.

It had killed Lily that her sister hated the magical world when it had helped Lily feel complete. But she had accepted the situation and tried to salvage what was left of their relationship.

But when Petunia married her high-school boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, at age seventeen, she didn't ask Lily to be the maid of honor, or even a bride's maid. Lily had received an invitation at Hogwarts at the same time as all the other guests, an invitation for one person without any prior knowledge that her sister was even engaged. That was the knife being thrown into Lily's back, the fact that her sister despised Lily's world so much that she practically refused to acknowledge Lily as family.

Even when Lily had tried to bridge that gap and make Petunia her maid of honor, Petunia had claimed to be too busy with work to be a part of the wedding party, and grudgingly accepted an invitation.

Feeling hotness behind her eyes, Lily turned away from James, only to have him pull her close, despite her attempt to leave.

" It's not your fault." He said, kissing her hair.

" I know…" whispered Lily, trying to ban the helpless feeling she got regarding her sister.

" How about the two of us go to their house tomorrow and make sure they're coming?" James murmured. Lily nodded, unable to speak, and turned around, burying her head in James' chest while allowing him to comfort her.

" Thank-you. I love you." Lily said, smilingly sadly at her messy haired hero.

James grinned his cocky grin in return and replied, " I love you too…I'd do anything to keep that smile."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding dong-ding dong_…The bell on Number Four Privet Drive rang ominously. Lily was sure that even the door despised her for being a witch.

Dropping her hand back to her side, Lily tugged at the most ordinary, Muggle like clothes she had in her wardrobe, donned in the hopes that she and James would be looked upon in a slightly higher light then if they were wearing their usual robes. Looking around nervously, Lily shifted from foot to foot until two strong hands were placed on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

" Everything will be fine…calm down darling." James murmured. Lily instantly relaxed just from the sound of his voice. The pair could hear a deep voice shouting from the interior of the house and footsteps lumbering towards the door.

" Coming, coming." The distinct voice of Vernon Dursley called out as the top lock was undone, " We were in the den, couldn't hear the door. How can I …" The door was finally opened and Vernon paused in shock. A look of disgust and annoyance flashed across his pudgy face and he seemed unsure if to invite them in or throw them off of his property.

" Er- Can I help you?" He asked with a slight sneer, clearly thinking himself above dealing with these devilish magic folk. Lily stiffened at the tone of his voice, although James remained remarkably calm. Sliding past Lily, he stuck his hand out in a business like manner.

" James Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, heard many good things." As Vernon hesitated in taking James' hand, James relieved him of the decision and moved his hand forward, pumping Vernon's enthusiastically, " Now I've heard from Lily here that you're in the drill business." Lily sharply turned her head, having told him no such thing.

" Ah…yes." Vernon replied slowly, as James acted most interested in this boring subject.

" Perhaps you could tell me what this business about faulty nail drills with that awful company is." James paused for effect, " Beyond Nailing am I correct." Vernon nodded and despite himself said.

" That company has been headed for bankruptcy since its start!" He exclaimed, warming to James as he shook his head in disdainful agreement.

" Now." James said, turning Vernon to the inside of the house and leading the two men through the hall way while Lily followed in shock, " Perhaps you can tell me a bit about what the best company and type of drills or nails I'd be best off with. You see I'm planning on beginning a full house renovation and I'll be needing quite a stock…" Vernon stood up straighter and began to lead James into the den with a lively, " Well we should most certainly discuss this over scotch! One can often make the wrong choice nowadays and it can make all the difference in a project!"

Lily shook her head, watching the most unlikely pair walk into the sterilized clean living room for a drink as if they were old friends. James had the uncanny ability of convincing people to trust him upon introduction.

Treading lightly down the carpet hall, Lily felt warmth spreading through her body.

_James must have put some research into this meeting…I didn't tell him any of that! _She thought happily, loving how much James cared and the amazing ways it showed.

Lily slowed as she reached the kitchen, hearing Petunia singing softly with the radio while washing the dishes. Leaning on the door jam, Lily observed her sister.

It was clear that stress was beginning to show in her features, even just the little way that she pursed her lips when a bit of food wouldn't come off a plate. The carefree sister Lily remembered was slowly being taken away by time. Petunia was now craning her neck to look at the neighbor's garden, something she never used to care about.

Lily sighed. _I suppose she's changed since we last spoke._

Trying to remember when they last had an actual conversation rather then a fight, Lily became distressed, as she couldn't remember one. Their last true sister-to-sister conversation was the night before Lily turned eleven. The pair of them were lying under the covers of Lily's bed, giggling as they talked about boys, clothes, and the future. Petunia was quite wise about all subjects as she was in high school. She was an idol of Lily's. This night was an apology about their most recent fight over something silly that no one would ever remember, but somehow had seemed deathly important at the time.

As Petunia's favorite song came on the radio, she pulled the elastic out of her hair, which was keeping it in a tight bun and began to sing softly again.

At the chorus, Lily joined in with a harmony that the two used to perform regularly to the delight of anyone listening, or at least faked delight in consideration of the excitement of the two girls.

Spinning around, Petunia looked dumbfounded at the girl standing in her doorway.

" Hey Tuni." Lily said softly, using her favorite nickname, " I was hoping you had a minute…maybe we can catch up a bit for old times sake."

Seeing her sister standing in Muggle clothes with no indication of magic nearby, Petunia seemed to have forgotten about the longstanding fight between them.

Nodding, she gestured for Lily to sit while mutely getting down two teacups and filling them with water from the pot already sitting on the stove.

Lily smiled, " Still having about ten cups of tea a day?" Petunia laughed, and her face reminded Lily so much of her carefree playmate that it was almost painful.

" You still take the same type? With just honey?" Petunia asked in the same soft tone as Lily, both afraid that if anything louder were said then the temporary truce would be broken.

Sitting down, Petunia handed Lily her mug of sweet smelling tea and proceeded to stare quite astonished at Lily, who just looked back while sipping her tea contently.

" So…why are you here?" Petunia asked finally and Lily cocked her head a bit and smiled.

" To see you, I miss you." Was the simple answer.

Petunia nodded a bit stiffly, but slowly she began to speak. It wasn't any particular subject, just talking as if they talked everyday on the phone and this was just another update with no need for announce anything earth shattering because Lily already knew it all.

It appeared that the house down the street was for sale, although no one should buy that dump given the state of the water pipes (Vernon had considered it when they moved here but wasn't taken in for a _moment _by the silly excuses that crackpot realtor gave I'll have you know). And Vernon himself was about to get a promotion at work…high time after all of the hours he had been putting in! And Petunia had joined the neighborhood book club, although they had yet to read anything worthwhile.

" And my flowers are growing lovely this season." Petunia smiled, encouraged by Lily's happy expression, who was not bored one bit by the housemaid tales. In fact Lily would have loved to do nothing more then listen to a thousand if her sister had them.

" The lilies are doing especially well, right in front of that window so I can admire them." She added quietly before the pair burst out laughing at the old promise they had made when they were six and eight that they would plant each other in their first homes as to never be alone. Lily was touched that Petunia still planted the flower, whether or not she had consciously thought about the promise.

" So enough about me…how's your life?" Petunia asked hesitantly, getting up to fill a beautiful plate with some tea cookies and refilling their mugs. They had both avoided Lily's life in order to remain on safer subjects.

" Its…normal." Lily began, being sure to avoid any 'magical' phrases that might upset her sister, " A couple of my friends have been seeing each other for a while…and it seems to be getting serious." Petunia smiled, bringing the teapot over and refilling both cups.

" I've been really busy with all the training for my job and the wedding plans." Lily hesitated, coming to the point of her meeting, " That's actually why I came…I wanted to see if you were still coming." Petunia paused while reaching for a tin of cookies high up on a shelf. It was clear that she was torn.

Lily knew that despite their differences, Petunia wanted to be there for her sister. But Petunia also knew that there would be plenty of magic happening at the wedding and that was something that she was _not _okay with. Lily still didn't fully understand why her sister hated magic so much, but she thought it had to do with Petunia's annoyance with things she didn't know or were out of her control.

" I'll come…" Petunia said slowly, " I can't guarantee how long I will be able to stay. Vernon has a dinner meeting with his boss that night which we both have to attend. But I promise I will come." Lily broke out into a watery smile, very relieved that she had agreed.

" Lily." Petunia began, turning away from the cabinets for a moment, " Forgive me for asking, but is there any…_ulterior motive _for this wedding?"

Lily's brow creased, her mind churning with confusion. " Like what?"

Petunia began drawing designs on the countertop.

" It's just that every year you came home from… that school, with stories about the awful things that James Potter did and why you hated him and how annoying it was that he continued to ask you out." Petunia finally looked up, " I'm just wondering it you two…really want this or if there is some other reason…such as him trying to be honorable and rectify a mistake?"

Lily burst out laughing, much to Petunia's surprise.

" You think I'm pregnant?!" She choked out through the laughter as Petunia blushed and nodded.

" That's sweet of you to worry…but I'm not pregnant. James and me, our history is complicated and it's hard for anyone who didn't witness it first hand to really understand." Lily laughed again, " Even most of our friends still think we're crazy!" Petunia smiled and visibly relaxed, but Lily's eyes narrowed.

" Why…are you pregnant?" Petunia shook her head quickly, but sighed.

" We had a bit of a scare a few weeks ago, but I'm not pregnant." She smiled, " But we're thinking of starting a family sometime within the next year." Lily rushed from her chair and hugged her sister tightly.

" That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, " I'm so happy for you." Petunia glowed with happiness.

" I'm happy for you to… I might not understand it, but if James makes you happy then I approve." Petunia smiled, " I think this calls for a celebration! I still have some of those cookies you love from France!" Lily's smile broadened as Petunia pulled out one of her beautiful porcelain wedding gift plates.

Sitting down, Lily sipped her tea very contently. The meeting had gone better then she could have even hoped.

As Petunia stretched up to reach the special cookies, her hand moved and Lily could see the accident before it happened.

In slow motion, the lovely wedding plate fell off of the counter and broke into a hundred pieces on the kitchen floor.

" Oh!" Petunia exclaimed, trying not to step on any of them, " This was my best plate! Oh no!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Without thinking Lily reached into her pocket and said, " Don't worry…" Pointing her wand at the fragments she muttered, " _Repairo_!" As soon as Petunia screamed, frightened by the porcelain pieces flying back up to the counter, Lily realized her mistake.

" Get out." Said Petunia, her voice shaking, " You can't even respect me enough to not do magic in my house! GET OUT!" Lily rose, moving towards her sister to try and reason with her.

" Please Petunia…it was just a reaction, I didn't mean to disrespect you. But you have to admit, you would have lost the plate if I-"

"OUT!" Petunia screamed as the two husbands entered the kitchen, draw by the shrieks. Grabbing Lily's hand, James began to pull her towards the door while Vernon tried to calm his wife who was beginning to cry.

Blinded by her own tears, Lily tried to stumble to the door and away from the girl who no longer seemed to be her sister. She was glad that James snaked his arm around her waist and led her because Lily felt as though she was going to collapse.

_This can't be happening…_Lily thought. _I couldn't have ruined it all with the simplest spell I've ever learned._

But as James pulled her into the front hall before Apparating with her using a Side-Along, Lily knew that she and Petunia would never again be friends, sisters, or even acquaintances and she highly doubted that any child of hers would ever meet their self-estranged aunt and uncle…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lily…" A voice called softly. Rolling over, Lily moaned and mumbled, " Mum, we're getting married, it's perfectly fine for us to be in the same bed." Giggling, the voice came closer and tried to lift the covers off of Lily.

" Muuum." Lily whined, turning back to James' heat.

" Lily Evans get up this instant!" A voice commanded quietly. Lily's eyes shot open. It wasn't her mother…it was _Alice_.

Quickly obeying rather then getting water dumped on her like in their 5th year, Lily slipped out from the covers and sat up to glare at her awakener.

" Woz so important?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

" Honestly." Alice sighed, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow, " Even you must know that a bride isn't allowed to see her fiancé on the morning of the wedding!" Eyeing Lily's still yawning and immobile figure she added, " Well hurry up! We need to start getting you ready!'

" Already?" Lily said, looking at the clock, " Alice its seven o'clock! The ceremony isn't until three!" Alice just shook her head and sighed.

" Hurry up and write James a note telling him why you've gone so he doesn't think you're skipping out." Ignoring Lily's indignant cries she finished, " If you aren't outside this room in five minutes I _will _dump a bucket of ice water on your head and it _will _have ice cubes in it!" Then she left the room where Lily hurried to find parchment. She wasn't sure if Alice was serious about the water considering the fact that it was her wedding day…but Lily wasn't sure enough to risk it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast, two cappuccinos, a manicure and pedicure, and three hours later Lily was finally awake enough to begin getting nervous about the ceremony.

_Oh my god what am I doing? _Lily moaned internally as she and Alice walked towards the Potter estate where the preparation and the ceremony would take place. They could have Apparated all the way, but Lily had begun to hyperventilate and slightly hysterically had suggested they walk part way.

_I'm much to young to be getting married…I don't even really have a job… and who knows if we're going to even be alive in a year with what's been going on with You-Know-Who…and I think I have the flu because I feel like I'm going to throw up!_

Stopping suddenly, Lily turned to look at Alice.

" Alice I don't know if I ca -"

" Yes you can and will."

" But you don't even know what I-"

" Yes I do and its all silliness."

" But there are plenty of good rea-"

" Yes but none of them are as good as the reasons _in favor_ of marrying James."

Lily groaned in frustration and sat down on a nearby bench, Alice following the suit. Reaching into her purse Alice pulled out a bar of Lily's favorite chocolate and broke it in two. Nibbling on her own piece, Alice stared thoughtfully at her red headed friend who was eating the candy with as much malice as she could muster.

" I know how you're feeling." Said Alice, looking at her still aggravated friend, " But your fears of marrying James aren't the ones you're admitting…so what's the real problem?" Lily slumped down further in her seat, hating how often Alice was right.

" It's just…" Lily began quietly, " What if I'm not a good wife? What if marriage changes us and I become different like Petunia did?" Alice stroked Lily's hair soothingly.

" It's scary." Alice acknowledged, " But you will be a great wife…I know you will."

" It's not about being the prefect home maker, it's about trying to make each other happy each and every day. You might not get there every time, but if you try then you are an _excellent _wife." Looking at her friend, Lily smiled a bit and felt her worries sliding away. Somehow Alice always made things better.

" And if you think about it," Alice added wisely as they got up and continued down the street, " if you weren't worried about making James happy then you wouldn't be in love with him enough to get married."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Lily found herself dressed to the nines and standing in one of the many rooms in the Potter estate.

Taking a big breath, Lily turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Lily's mother and Alice both sighed while the other bridesmaids and flower girl clapped quietly.

Lily had never felt more elegant then how she felt in this dress.

It was strapless and all white, classic just as Lily had wanted it. The top was a simple piece of silk white fabric, but the bodice had intricate embroideries and tiny pearls therein. From there, the bottom fanned out and layers of delicate tool covered the poufy bottom (but not like a marshmallow as Lily had feared).

Lily's hair had been Lily's mother's work of art. It was all curled beautifully and held in place on top of her head with a single pearl and diamond comb that had been past down through the generations of Evans women. It was a silver comb that had beautiful flowers with small diamonds on the edge and each center containing a single pearl. The matching earrings and necklace completed Lily's attire and made her want to break down in tears because everything was just like she'd always imagined.

" You look beautiful my darling." Lily's mother said quietly, dabbing tears from her own eyes; but a knock at the door stalled the sob fest that the two women would have had out of joy.

" Ladies…it's time!" Lily's father called through the large wooden door and the small troop of bride's maids, being Alice as maid of honor, and Dacia and James' female close cousin as the two other bride's maids and the adorable flower girl who was another cousin of James', all left the room to get into their positions at the back door which led out to the garden where the ceremony would occur.

" Dear I think you'd better go sit down." Lily's father said, moving towards his wife who still looked on the verge of tears. She nodded mutely and stroked Lily's face one more time before hurrying towards the door.

" You look so much like your mother today my darling." Lily's father said as he observed Lily looking in the mirror, tears forming in his eyes as well. " It feels like yesterday that I was the one nervously awaiting my blushing bride at the alter…"

" Dad…" Lily sighed, mostly kidding because she loved hearing about their wedding.

He chuckled, " Well I guess you're right, today's about the future, not the past." Sticking out his arm he asked, " Shall we?" Right as the music began to play.

Walking from the room, Lily took deep steadying breaths and willed herself not to trip. Coming to the entranceway to the garden and temporary wedding site, Alice smiled encouragingly before disappearing into the sunlight, leaving only Lily and her father.

" Ready?" Her father whispered and Lily nodded. Smiling agedly her father murmured, " I'm gonna miss my little girl…but this fine women should be fun to hang out with too." Making Lily laugh, as he always knew how.

Taking a deep breath, Lily stepped with her father into the sunlight, being momentarily blinded.

When her sight returned, Lily was overwhelmed.

It was a small ceremony, as per her and James' wishes and consisted only of family and close friends, but the love she felt surrounding the new couple was staggering and Lily was glad to have an arm to cling to.

But as she saw James waiting at the front of the garden, under the beautiful rose and lily flower arch they had picked out together, Lily felt strength returning to her limbs and the desire to sprint up the isle to him overwhelmed her.

Noticing her impatience, her father chuckled, but lengthened his stride and they soon arrived at the end of the short walk way.

As James stepped towards them to receive Lily, her father kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered, " You couldn't have picked a better husband…you've made your old man proud." And Lily was practically bursting from happiness as her hand switched arms and alighted onto James'.

Taking their places, the ceremony began, but not before Lily noticed with a rush of surprise and joy that her sister had decided to come…and had left Vernon at home.

" Friends, family, loved ones. We are gathered here today…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter and happy chirping chatter filled the air at the Potter's lush estate as the tables in the garden turned into the reception hall began to fill. Lily was still glowing and James was still trying to steal her away and begin their honeymoon early. However she managed to get them to their appointed table just as Remus stood up from his seat to the left of James and clinked his spoon against the champagne glass.

" If I could have your attention please!" He called out and forced Lily to tear herself from the world of James' eyes.

She had known that she would love getting married to him, but it honestly shocked her just how ecstatic and completed she felt when the ring had been slipped onto her finger. And she could tell that he felt the same way from just looking at him, she didn't even need to consider the fact that he was tearing up as he recited the vows. This being the man she had never seen cry.

_It's a good thing we didn't write our vows. _Lily thought as she began to listen to Remus. _We both would have begun sobbing._

" Many of you know the story of Lily Evans and James Potter…or as myself and his friends call it, Operation How Can I Choose The One Girl Who Hates Me And Get Her To Date Me? OHCICTOGWHMAGHTDM for long." The group laughed along with Sirius who was slapping his knee and roaring with laughter already, Lily could only imagine the amount of jokes had been made at James' expense.

" But despite the various failed attempts, James continued to fight for the one girl who couldn't stand him, or so we thought." Looking over at the couple, Remus smiled and many of the years he had acquired prematurely fell away and for a moment he seemed like the young, unencumbered man he should have been.

" As our years at Hogwarts progressed, Lily became friends with us, the troublesome Marauders. I personally think she saw that I was beginning to wear down against trying to keep them in line and was horrified by the prospect of Sirius Black and James Potter loose in the school and this prompted her to join my campaign to control them. But whatever the reason, she began to fall for her perpetual stalker, although it took an extra year for the two of them to realize it." Fake whispering Remus added, " The rest of us knew _way _before these crazy kids figured it out." And the guests continued to laugh.

" But in truth, these two have become my idols…" Raising his glass in seriousness towards the couple, Remus continued, " They have found a way to preserve their love, to let it grow and bloom in this changing world and all the while remaining true to themselves, each other, and taking joy from other's happiness, living their lives to the fullest, and never looking back, only to each other and the future which I think shines brightest on these two amazing human beings. Two humans, who have chosen each other to love, cherish, fight, make up with, protect, and spend every waking day with."

" No matter how many times she refused, James would keep after the elusive Lily Evans…to the point of self harm." Remus called out as the crowd laughed, " But in the end, though we're not quite sure how, he got the girl and they stood before us today and I personally do not know of a better couple!" Raising his glass, Remus completed him speech with, " To Lily and James, to Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" With many here here's, the group drank the champagne as the happy bubble surrounding the party grew.

Lily's father stood again, having already made his speech and called out, " I do believe it is time for the couple to share their first dance!" As the crowd made catcalls, egging them on, the band began to play Clair de Lune as requested.

" Shall we?" A smooth, sultry voice said to her left and Lily turned to smile at her husband before accepting his arm and replying, " We shall."

As they began to dance on the temporary wooden floor, Lily reflected on her life thus far.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was…she had grown up with a kind, loving family, gotten into Hogwarts, and found James. He had stayed near her despite her constant refusals for six years! It was amazing that he was here beside her and she knew that it was nothing short of a miracle.

" I love you." Lily murmured into James' ear as the dance floor began to be filled by other couples.

It was such a simple phrase, never enough to describe her feelings, but no words could ever do that and as he stroked her hair, kissed her, then whispered, "I love you too." Lily knew that he understood. Understood everything about her in a way no one else ever could or would.

After an hour of dancing and excitement, Lily was breathless and flushed and cheered with the rest of the crowd as Sirius stole the microphone and shouted, "Who wants cake!?"

Standing next to the table with James, Lily picked up the knife while laughing.

The cake was almost too beautiful to cut. It was a five-layer cake adorned with a pathway of frosting roses leading up the side.

" Lils...can we cut it??" James whined in her ear as she held the knife aloft, unwilling to break the masterpiece. Laughing she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding the knife with her as they both cut the first piece.

Each taking a forkful, Lily and James intertwined their arms and attempted to feed each other the cake, missed, and laughed with the crowd as they licked the frosting off of the side of their mouths.

Next the wedding party was pulled together for a photo. Lily and James were arm in arm while Sirius ran over, slapping James' back and trying to look dashing. Alice, Frank and Remus all squished in for the quick photo, but Remus soon ran back to a drunken Dacia who was unable to make complete sentences never mind pose for a proper photo that would be acceptable to show to posterity.

As Lily was pulled behind a bush for a quick passionate kiss, the rest of the guests continued to eat the cake and pose for more photos, growing increasingly spontaneous and wild with each sip of champagne (which had likely been spiked with Firewhiskey by a certain mischievous dog) or punch (which had likely been spiked with Muggle whiskey because Sirius had found it incredibly amusing when he saw it in a Muggle movie and wanted to go "old style")

" You have made me _unbelievably_ happy Lily Potter." James said emphatically as he picked her up and twirled her around.

" And you James Potter…are all that I need for the rest of my life." Lily replied as the rest of the world slipped away and all that remained was that moment, the two of them, and that rose bush which separated them from everyone else because no one else mattered as much as the two lovers without a care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was quite long! I apologize if you don't like exceptionally long fics…they always end up so much bigger then I intend!**

**I would like to take a moment to attempt to same people into reviewing. There are quite a few people who have put one of these fics onto their favorites list or me on the author alert list (which makes my day!) but many of these people have NEVER reviewed (which makes me very sad). I hope that you will spare me one moment and just through something down really quick! I may resort to throwing the names on the bottom A/N next time because I am very disheartened by these people! However I'm not going to threaten to withhold updates because I believe people shouldn't write for the reviews (although they do very much excite me!).**

**There will be two more oneshots in the Of Alliterations series sob and then it will be over!**

**And if someone can tell me which part of JKR's real Harry Potter (as apposed to we humble fanfiction-ers) I attempted to include in this…and please don't say Lily and James get married! I will reveal the answer in the next oneshot and the first person to get it right will be allowed to request a fic written for them! ; ) Or if you prefer you can ban me from writing for a week because you think I'm awful, whatever floats your boat. And to everyone else…I love getting challenges or requests! So send them even if you don't win! I'd prefer them in a private message just so I have an easily accessible copy…but in the review is fine too!**

**Also please go look at my profile for the links to pictures of Lily's wedding dress, hair clip and jewelry (but that's a but off, its just the generally idea if the things on them were flowers), and the wedding cake!**


End file.
